


All the Way

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Ginny gets tired of waiting. It's time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write just a quick bit of smut with Harry and Ginny and ended up with this seven thousand word monstrosity. Please forgive any typos or poorly used British slang, I'm American and I got lazy halfway through editing.

Ginny was never one to do anything halfway. And so when she decided that she was ready to start having sex with Harry, she didn’t wait for him to make the first move. Other girls she knew might have begun to dress sexier or made flirty comments in an attempt to draw their boyfriends’ interest. Ginny was more than done waiting for Harry to catch on.

The day she decided to act was not outwardly different than any other summer day. She woke to sunshine pouring in through her window. Nothing was amiss or unusual as she went about her morning routine; showering, dressing, and doing her hair and makeup. Nor was anything truly out of the ordinary when she sat down to breakfast next to Harry in the Burrow’s kitchen.

It was much less crowded these days than it once had been. Charlie had returned to Romania, Bill and Fleur were back at Shell Cottage and Percy at his flat in London, although he still came over for dinner every night since the Battle. Hermione and Ron had been in Australia for a week now, looking for her parents. George was still at home but was spending so much time getting Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes back up and running that they hardly saw him.

With as few people as there were left, there was no question of Harry living anywhere else. One time, he’d suggested returning to Grimmauld Place on some halfhearted pretense of not wanting to inconvenience anybody, only to be immediately shouted down by Ginny and her mum.

Even still, it had been years since Ginny had seen the Burrow so empty. Not since she’d been little, when all her brothers were gone at Hogwarts and she was alone at home. In those days she’d reveled in laying across the kitchen bench, eating her toast on one side of the table and her bacon on the other. Now the emptiness terrified her, and she sat as close to Harry as she possibly could, despite the excess of space.

Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind. He flashed her a quick smile just as her mum tipped an absurdly large portion of eggs and sausages onto his plate. To be fair, her mother’s complaints about Harry’s weight (or lack thereof) had never been more accurate. When she’d entered the Room of Requirement and set eyes on him for the first time in nearly a year, she’d been shocked at just how gaunt he looked. Even now, two months on, there was a hollowness to him that had yet to fully go away.

But he was still her Harry. He still carried himself with that same confident energy she’d admired since he was eleven. And his eyes still sparkled, bright and expressive as always. Harry’s eyes had long been her favorite feature of his. She could still cringe at the mere thought of her early, fumbling attempts to describe them. Then again it had taught her a valuable lesson about composing love letters right after Potions lessons.

Breakfast passed with idle chit chat about Quidditch and other simple topics. No mention of the ongoing Hogwarts repairs or the tangled mess that was the Ministry of Magic.

Eventually her dad stood up to go to work and mum set about clearing the dishes. Ginny and Harry both tried to offer their help, but she shooed them away. Ginny suspected that her mum welcomed such busywork these days as a way to keep her mind occupied; she’d certainly been doing all she could to avoid thinking too much about the events of the last couple years.

They moved into the sitting room, where Harry sank into a torn armchair while Ginny paced, tired of sitting still.

“What d’you feel like doing today?” he asked. “We could go to Diagon Alley and see George?”

Ginny made a face. “We got swarmed the last two times. I don’t really feel like fighting off your fan club right now.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t blame you. Take it easy then?”

“I suppose…” Truthfully, she felt a bit restless, but no other ideas sprang to mind. They’d already played enough one-on-one Quidditch to establish that they were both _far_ too competitive to play one-on-one Quidditch with each other.

She paused in her pacing right next to Harry’s chair, looking out of the window at the Burrow’s backyard as she tried to think of something else for them to do. Clasping her hands, she raised her arms over her head, stretching as high as she could go. When she glanced back at Harry, his eyes were fixed on her midriff. Looking down, she realized that her movement had caused her shirt to pull up and inadvertently expose a bit of her stomach.

Ginny felt a wicked grin spread over her face, and she arched her back slightly, causing the shirt to ride up even further. Harry rewarded her efforts with a slight intake of breath that sent her pulse skyrocketing. She was sure Harry stared at her, but she’d never caught him doing it before. Not that Hogwarts robes would give him much to look at. No, this was much better.

It so happened that she was wearing a relatively loose pair of Muggle jeans today. By shifting her legs together and shimmying ever so slightly, she could cause them to drop _just_ enough to give Harry a peek at the top of her knickers. They were a plain cotton pair, not particularly seductive, but they might as well have been the richest, lace lingerie for the way Harry’s eyes widened when he saw them.

Ginny couldn’t help giggling at his stunned expression, and he suddenly became aware that he’d been caught. His gaze snapped up to meet hers, and for the briefest instant there was a heat in his eyes quite unlike anything she’d ever seen before.

She’d seen a lot of looks in Harry’s eyes. She’d seen the fire that came to into them during the heat of battles, the intense squint that meant he’d spotted the Snitch, the sparkling warmth of laughter that accompanied one of her or her brothers’ jokes. She’d seen him furious and sad, she’d seen him ecstatic and moody, she’d seen him at his lowest and highest points. And yet, in all the time she’d known him, she’d _never_ seen a look like that, like he was dying of thirst and she was the only thing that would quench it.

It was gone in an instant as he looked down, a furious red flush spreading across his face.

“Sorry,” he muttered. And that one little word, uttered so sweetly and bashfully, was all Ginny needed.

She’d known she was going to shag Harry Potter for years now. As a wide-eyed preteen that knowledge had taken on the innocent surety that she would one day marry her crush and they’d have lots of adorable babies. That conviction had continued as she developed a more mature understanding of what shagging actually _was._ Even as she began to fear that her affections would never be reciprocated, she clung to the absolute certainty that one day she would fuck Harry’s brains out. The vindication she’d felt the day he finally kissed her had tasted almost as sweet as his lips on hers. After that, it became simply a question of _when_ it would happen, not _if_.

Unfortunately, the when ended up getting delayed more than she would have liked. Being the indecisive prat he was, Harry had picked the end of her fifth year to finally ask her out, a time when even the laziest student was studying frantically for their O.W.L. exams. And despite the trouble she got into, Ginny Weasley was _not_ a lazy student. She’d known that she only had time in her life to either shag Harry or study for O.W.L.s, not both. Quite reluctantly, she’d chosen O.W.L.s.

Then of course had come Dumbledore’s death, Voldemort’s takeover of the Ministry, and Harry had disappeared for the better part of a year. Ginny had rolled her eyes when she’d found out that he’d spent most of that time in a tent doing nothing when he could have been doing _her_. But the world and responsibility had been conspiring to keep them apart.

There was nothing to stop them anymore, though. After going through a damn war, life was too short to wait for what she wanted. And she knew exactly _who_ and _what_ she wanted.

For Merlin’s sake, if someone had asked her a few minutes ago why she’d bothered waiting this long she wouldn’t have had an answer. Now she knew; she’d been waiting for that look. That look which had sent a jolt through her body stronger than any magic she’d ever felt.

She’d been waiting for now. For _this_ exact moment.

Leaning on the arm of Harry’s chair, she bent forward so that the neck of her shirt dipped enough that Harry could easily have a peek. The bra she was wearing was as thoroughly plain as her knickers, but they’d already established that wasn’t a problem for Harry.

Except that he’d grown suddenly reticent to look at her. Apparently, there was something intensely fascinating about a loose thread on his jeans and he seemed quite determined to pick at it for the rest of the morning.

“I know what I want to do today, Harry,” she said, pleasantly surprised to find that her voice had dropped an octave into a sensual murmur that she knew she’d _never_ have managed if she were actually trying.

The sudden change in tone evidently intrigued Harry enough to distract him from the thread in his jeans. He finally looked up at her, his expression cautious, as though afraid she was mad at him. She was quite gratified when his eyes immediately went to her chest, and she pushed her arms together to accentuate her cleavage.

Harry’s flush deepened, but he didn’t look away this time; even _he_ could infer that he was being given permission to stare. Eventually he appeared to remember that she’d said something requiring a response.

“What did you feel like?” he asked, finally managing to look her in the eye.

Ginny gave her best evil smile. She’d been told many times over the years that she had a great smile for conveying all manner of mischievous intentions. She hoped that extended to mischief of the more sexual variety as well.

“I’ll show you.”

Taking Harry’s hand, she pulled him out of the chair, pretending for his sake not to notice that he was hunching rather awkwardly as though his jeans were suddenly too small for him. She led him up the stairs onto the first-floor landing and into her bedroom. Once inside, she pushed him onto her bed before waving her wand at the door and casting several locking and silencing spells.

“Ginny, what’s-?” Harry’s question died on his lips as she turned, tore off her shirt and tackled him onto his back.

They’d managed to sneak a decent number of snogging sessions during the brief weeks when they’d started dating, and quite a few more since getting back to together. Ginny knew that Harry was a good enough kisser to get her pulse going any day of the week, but right from the start even he could tell this was different. She poured all the heat that had been pooling in her stomach since she’d caught him looking at her into the kiss, and he responded in kind. His hands came up to wrap around her waist, as they often did, only to pause when he remembered that she wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore.

She came up just long enough to say, “It’s okay, Harry, I want you to touch me.”

Not waiting for his response, she went back to kissing him and a moment later she felt his hands on her skin. She moaned against his lips to encourage him, and his initial hesitation started to fade. Shivers of excitement spread over her body as he stroked her sides and back. It was the closest they’d ever been, and yet she was already impatient for more.

When it became clear that he was going to be a gentleman every step of the way, she reached back to grab one of his hands and push it onto her still covered arse. His involuntary groan coupled with the sudden firmness with which he gripped her bum sent a shock straight between her legs. Desperate to alleviate some of the pressure, she bucked on top of him, grinding against his erection as best she could through so many layers of clothing. Harry helped her along, his hands on her arse pulling her into him with an easily recognizable urgency.

It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten hard during one of their snogging sessions, but always before he’d tried to hide his arousal, as if worried about her reaction. As if it was something shameful. As if the feeling of his hard cock pressed against her body did anything but drive her _completely_ wild, knowing that _she_ was the one doing this to him. Now there was no pretense, nothing to stop her showing him just how much she didn’t mind.

Ginny had no idea how long Harry could hold out under these probably unexpected circumstances, and she really didn’t care. She _wanted_ Harry to lose control. Repeatedly. And often. But she would be damned if the first time she made her boyfriend come it was in his jeans. No, his pleasure was _hers_. She wanted to _see_ it, _feel_ it, _experience_ it when he came undone for her. And Ginny Weasley was good at getting what she wanted.

She already felt like she’d been running for miles when she broke off the kiss and stilled the movement of her hips. Harry misinterpreted her actions, and she watched him begin to shut away that delicious hunger she’d started to uncover, no doubt assuming that this was as far as she wanted to go.

She was _very_ much looking forward to proving him wrong.

“I don’t feel like pretending any longer, Harry,” she said, looking him straight in his eyes. “I want you. _All_ of you. But if you’re not ready I’m fine waiting.”

She held her breath while he gathered his answer. If he didn’t want to have sex yet she’d respect his wishes, but she was praying he would. She was turned on enough that there was no way her hands would be enough for her if it came to that.

Luckily, they were on the same page. “No, I’m ready if you are” Harry said fervently, his hands tightening on her bum. “ _More_ than ready in fact.”

“Oh thank Merlin!” Ginny replied with a relieved smile. “I think I’d have exploded if you’d said no.”

He returned her smile, his eyes practically sparkling. “So, erm, does that mean I get to see you naked then?”

She couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at how adorably he posed the question. She pretended to consider for a moment before nodding. Sitting up, she reached back to undo the clasp on her bra. She held the cups over her chest for a moment, partially to tease Harry, who looked like his eyes might pop out of his head, and partially to gather her courage. Despite the fact that she had started this, she was still nervous. Harry would be the first person to see her like this.

Finally, she tossed the bra off to the side and let her hands drop, resisting the urge to cover herself.

“Well, what do you think?” she asked, willing her voice not to shake. “I know they’re not as big as Hermione’s, but…” She trailed off, not really knowing where she’d been going with that. Comparing herself to one of their friends probably wasn’t the best move.

Fortunately, Harry didn’t seem to have registered a word she’d said. In fact, he rather looked like he’d just been Confunded, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Ginny knew she was the first girl he’d ever seen topless, but it was still a massive boost to her self-confidence.

“Blimey, Ginny!” he said once he found his voice, “You’re bloody _gorgeous_!”

For once it was her turn to blush. “You can do more than look, you know.”

She might as well have told Harry it was Christmas for how eagerly he reached up to grab her breasts. To her surprise, his touch was soft, despite his excitement. His fingertips brushed her nipples before cupping them gently, drawing a soft gasp from her. The rough calluses on his palms added just the right amount of friction to take the sensation from enjoyable to _sinfully_ delightful. Without realizing it, she found herself grinding her hips on his lap again.

But that was _nothing_ compared to how it felt when Harry sat up just enough to wrap his lips around one of her breasts.

This was entirely new to her. She had fairly sensitive nipples and liked to play with them when she touched herself, but neither her nor Harry’s hands could compare to his lips and tongue. She gripped the back of his head and arched her back, pushing her breasts against his mouth. He took the cue and practically attacked her nipples, sending random jolts of pleasure through her body. It was the most unusual, delicious experience of her life.

She felt like she was about to explode and her pants were still on. She _needed_ more, needed to feel his lips on _all_ of her.

More than that though, she needed to get even. Harry had already made her feel better than even the strongest orgasm she’d ever given herself had. And Ginny Weasley was _far_ too competitive to allow something like that to pass.

She _had_ to get even.

Somehow, from somewhere, she found the willpower to pull Harry away from the wonderful things he was doing to her breasts. She gave him a quick, embarrassingly sloppy kiss before looking him straight in the eye.

“I want to see you naked right now!”

She perhaps should have phrased it more like a request and less a demand. It didn’t occur to her to think that maybe he was self-conscious about his body or wanted to slow down.

However, Harry just gave her that crooked, almost cocky grin that only came out rarely, when he was in one of his exhilarated, “nothing-can-stop-me” moods.

“You might have to hop up for a sec,” he replied, and he looked so good, lying there with his hair tousled and that fucking _smile_ on his face that she almost collapsed on the spot.

It was totally fucking unfair. She was absolutely _sure_ he didn’t know just how unbelievably _hot_ that smile was because if he did, there was no way her virginity would have survived this long. Once, he’d flashed that smile at her during Quidditch practice after they’d pulled off a particularly difficult maneuver and the surge of heat it sent through her stomach had almost caused her to crash into the stands.

Her attempt at a glare was probably not very effective, given that she would have happily done _anything_ he told her to in that moment, but she was stubbornly reluctant to let him know just how much he got to her. To pay him back, she slid off his lap slowly, making sure to rub against his erection one more time as she went. She was pleased to see his smile falter as she rolled her hips.

“Clothes off. Now!” she demanded once was standing above him at the edge of the bed.

Harry recovered a bit of his composure. “Yes, ma’am.”

Oh _fuck_!

She was entirely unprepared for the effect that little bit of snark would have on her. Her knickers might never be wearable again she was so turned on. Luckily, the sound of her moan was covered by the rasp of clothing as Harry _finally_ started getting naked. She watched eagerly as more and more of him was revealed to her.

Harry had always been skinny, and months of borderline starvation hadn’t done anything to change that. Shortly after they’d started dating, Ginny had overheard a bitter Romilda Vane derisively refer to him as “scrawny.” For her part, Ginny preferred the term _lean_. Harry was not heavily muscled by any means, but she could easily trace the definition in his body, and did so quite gladly as he sat up to shuck off his pants.

She moved back a pace to give him room as he hurriedly pushed his jeans and underwear down past his ankles, showing he was just as excited as she was. Then he leaned back, and it was his turn to look at _her_ with a hint of uncertainty.

Sex education was rather thorough in the wizarding world, and magical illustrations were far more detailed than those ridiculous stationary pictures Muggles took, so Ginny was quite familiar with what a penis looked like. Still, there was a mile of difference between looking at an educational diagram and seeing one up close. Even more when it happened to be attached to one’s longtime crush.

Ginny couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s cock, taking in every detail and automatically comparing him to the various toys she’d seen and, occasionally used. He wasn’t nearly as big as the monstrous device that one of her roommates had proudly displayed during a night of Truth or Dare, but he was a good bit thicker than the rather more reasonably sized toy Ginny had hidden away in her bedside dresser. There was also just the slightest downward curve that would make certain positions especially stimulating.

But these were just details, random bits of data that her subconscious filed away for reference later. The majority of Ginny’s mind was taken up with the incredible fact that she was looking at Harry’s cock.

She was looking at Harry’s _cock_! _Harry’s_ cock!

She had literally dreamt about this moment for _years_ , and it was finally here.

Harry Potter was _naked_ on her bed!

“Um, Ginny?” Harry’s tone was tentative. “Is everything…? I mean, you know?”

She tore her eyes away from his beautiful, thick cock to see that his expression had gone from uncertain to downright nervous, and she realized that she’d been staring without any hint of what she was feeling for who knew how long? She slapped herself mentally for getting so caught up that she hadn’t thought about him. Of course, this would be one of the most vulnerable moments of his life, and he probably was worried that there was something weird about his bits that had freaked her out.

She had to make it up to him. Luckily, she knew just how to go about it.

Giving him the most dazzling, excited smile she could muster, she stepped back towards him and sank slowly to her knees so that she was almost at eye level with his groin. Harry tried to scoot back on the bed, but she kept him where he was.

“You have a gorgeous cock, Harry.” Her voice sounded raspy with need even to her own ears. “I’m going to put it in my mouth now.”

She took a great deal of enjoyment from watching Harry flush deep scarlet, all trace of cockiness gone.

“You, uh, you know you don’t have to,” he managed to stammer.

“Oh I know. I _want_ to!” she said fervently. “I’ve _dreamed_ about sucking your cock for a long time. That is,” she added with a quirk of her eyebrow, “unless you don’t want me to?”

“No! I mean, um, yes, I do. That is, if, you know, you want to, I guess. I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to, or anything, you-”

She silenced him by reaching out and wrapping her hands around his cock. His words vanished behind a sudden hiss of breath that went straight through her like the most powerful potion. Felix fucking _Felicis_ hadn’t felt as good as hearing him make that noise because of something _she_ had done.

With as hard as his cock clearly was, she was surprised that it was also soft to the touch. She spent several long moments indulging herself in the simple, tactile enjoyment of stroking him slowly from base to tip. Not that Harry seemed to mind her pace, based on the roughness of his breathing.

She couldn’t wait any longer. Leaning forward, she opened her mouth and finally wrapped her lips around the head of Harry’s cock. And if she’d loved the sounds he made before, it was _nothing_ compared to the sudden gasp she got along with her first taste of him. She swirled her tongue around the tip, savoring the taste of his skin, before starting to bob her head.

Compared to most of her peers, Ginny had waited a relatively long time to become sexually active. But her inability to contribute to the late night dorm room discussions with experiences of her own hadn’t stopped her from paying close attention to everything her straight roommates shared. Because she was absolutely determined that when she _did_ decide to start fucking someone, she wanted to leave one hell of an impression. So while she had no practical experience in sucking cock, she had quite a bit of theoretical knowledge that she had been waiting to try out.

“Fuck, Ginny!” Harry moaned, and out of the corner of her eyes she could see his hands gripping the bedsheets like he was already about to lose control. If her mouth hadn’t been so full, Ginny would have been smiling like a madwoman. She _wanted_ him to lose control, to come while shouting her name. She didn’t want him to be able to _look_ at her from now on without thinking about her mouth around his cock.

He’d started to squirm a bit under her, and she kept going, using her mouth and hands to stimulate every bit of him that she could. She was obsessed with each little noise and twitch, her senses overloaded with the sheer _sexiness_ of him. Her knees and jaw were getting stiff, but it would have taken an army of Death Eaters to tear her away.

Those delicious noises Harry was making took on a decidedly desperate tone.

“Gin,” he groaned, and she could hear the warning in his tone.

She didn’t stop.

“Ginny!” He was getting downright frantic now. His hands tangled in her hair, as if he was about to pull her off him. She flashed him a single, sharp, look that warned of dire consequences if he interrupted her. Apparently, it also gave him the last little push needed to send him toppling over the edge.

He suddenly grew even harder in her mouth and she backed up a bit, leaving just the tip of his cock wrapped between her lips and bracing herself for what she knew was about to happen. She’d lost track of time, but it couldn’t have been that long since she’d started, and she felt a surge of pride that her first blowjob had been met with such success. Harry gave a protracted groan, and his hips abruptly bucked, seemingly of their own accord.

And then, his cum was filling her mouth. She kept her mouth still, but her hands continued stroking him, knowing from dorm room gossip that she shouldn’t stop now. His grip on her hair had shifted to something more reminiscent of a drowning man holding to a raft for dear life. She was grateful though that he didn’t try to push her head further down. Not that she was opposed to trying something a little rougher eventually, but for her first time she was having a little trouble coordinating all her movements.

Foremost in her mind was the thrilling, absurd knowledge that Harry was coming in her mouth! She found herself instinctively swallowing as he pumped more onto her tongue with each second. Much to her surprise, she realized she didn’t mind the taste. It was heavy and somewhat bitter, and while she wouldn’t be using it as a salad dressing anytime soon, there was something unaccountably enjoyable about it. In her aroused state, it tasted like sex, and she was happy to get more of it.

For his part, Harry almost looked as though he was being tortured. His breathing was quick and labored, and his face was screwed up in an expression that would have been almost silly if she hadn’t been so damn turned on by the fact that it was _her_ actions that made him look like that. She knew right away that she’d found a new favorite pastime; she was almost angry with herself that she’d waited so long to suck Harry off. This was easily the hottest experience of her entire life.

Far too soon for her liking though, it was over. Harry stopped twitching in her mouth, and he fell back against the bed, looking for all the world like he’d just played a ten-hour long Quidditch match. Ginny swallowed down the last bit of spunk he’d given her and let him slip out of her mouth. She crawled partway up the bed so she could lean over him.

“So, how was that?” she asked, unable to restrain the smug grin that spread over her face.

Harry laughed and reached up to brush her cheek affectionately. “That was the most bloody brilliant thing that’s ever happened to me! I swear I’ll never need to worry about casting a Patronus again.”

Ginny’s smile turned genuine. “Flatterer. I’ve gotta say, I rather enjoyed it too.”

“Not as much as I did,” Harry said fervently. Then his expression turned mischievous. “Now we’ve got a problem though.”

Ginny arched an eyebrow. “Oh. And what’s that?”

Before she could react, he seized her waist and spun her around so that suddenly she was the one laying on her back underneath _him_. She laughed breathlessly as he loomed over her.

“I can’t be the only one getting off around here,” he said, his eyes darkening and voice dropping into a rumbly baritone. “I’m gonna have to return the favor.”

Normally Ginny might have tried to play coy and casual, but the burning desire that had been growing between her legs since Harry had first looked at her in the living room was threatening to drive her mad. “Well, if you don’t mind…?” she said, unable to keep a hint of that need out of her voice.

The smirk was back in full force. “Oh, I don’t mind at all.” He leaned close and nipped lightly at her ear. “I’ve been _dreaming_ of tasting your pussy for a long time, Gin.”

She couldn’t restrain the wanton moan that being on the receiving end of her own words drew out of her. They were echoed just a moment later as Harry drew his lips down the side of her neck, sending shivers through her body. His pace as he drifted down her torso was agonizingly slow, and he got thoroughly distracted by her breasts again, lavishing them with attention.

“Don’t tease me, Harry,” Ginny groaned, her still clothed hips bucking up against him. “I need you to make me come.”

But the bastard just flashed that unbelievable look at her again before saying, “Patience, luv. You had your turn, now it’s mine. I’m going to take my time.”

The sudden turnaround almost made her want to scream. She was completely at his mercy, and her feeble attempts to push him farther down had less than no effect. For perhaps the first time, she was aware of just how much _bigger_ Harry was than her. He could do anything he wanted to her and she’d be helpless underneath him. Why did that thought make her even _more_ turned on?

The feather light kisses he brushed across her stomach somehow added to the whole thing, so that by the time he finally began pulling off her jeans she was beyond desperate. She lifted her hips, unable to feel even a little embarrassed as he tugged her soaked knickers down her ankles, baring her naked body to him completely. But the dark, lustful look he cast down at her gave her no cause to be self-conscious. His expression was that of a man in the desert who had come across the coolest, clearest pool of water and was barely holding back from drinking the whole lot in one.

Restrain himself he did though. The first, gentle touch of his tongue to her cunt was the sweetest relief. She cried out shamelessly as he set about pleasuring her with surprising skill. She’d been initially concerned that he was just going to attack her with his tongue, but he’d apparently been picking up just as many tips on eating pussy as she had on sucking cock. He didn’t press to hard on her clit or go too fast, instead striking the most perfect balance.

“You better have learned this from a book, ‘cuz I’ll kill whatever whore you were practicing on otherwise,” Ginny promised.

Harry just chuckled softly, sending light vibrations through her clit and adding a new level of sensation. It was her turn to grab _his_ head, her fingers threading through his messy black locks. Unable to help herself, she ground her hips into his face, showing him exactly how she wanted it.

_This_ right here was her oldest and favorite fantasy; Harry’s face buried between her legs. More than anything else, she’d wondered what it would feel like having his tongue lapping away at her cunt. It didn’t matter how awful a day she’d had or how unhappy she felt; the fantasy of Harry eating her out had never once failed to make her come.

Rather as the _real_ Harry was about to do right now. Ginny tried to hold out, tried to savor the experience, but she’d been _dreaming_ about this moment for too long and Harry was unexpectedly _amazing_ at it. Not like she had anything to compare him to, but she’d be willing to bet every Knut of her meager savings that other blokes were _not_ such naturals at licking a woman’s cunt.

She tried to tell him that she was about to come. After all, he’d warned her, sort of, and while her orgasms were not likely to be as messy as his, it still seemed only polite. But when she opened her mouth to say something, the only thing that came out was a protracted, “Ooohhh!” that coincided with the greatest wave of pleasure she’d _ever_ felt.

Harry kept licking her through her orgasm, not that he had much choice in the matter given that Ginny kept his face pressed against her pussy. Every muscle in her body had gone so tense it felt like she might snap at any moment, and _someone_ was making a thoroughly embarrassing amount of noise.

Then, quite abruptly, it was over and she collapsed back bonelessly, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. All her senses were fuzzy, and she was vaguely aware of Harry climbing up from between her legs. She was brought back to herself by the soft touch of his lips. She returned the kiss instinctively, tasting herself on his tongue. He drew back slightly to smile at her.

“Was that alright?” He still had a bit of that cocky grin, but there was a hint of uncertainty beneath it.

Ginny could only laugh breathlessly. “You mean you couldn’t tell from the way I was practically _screaming_?”

Some confidence returned to Harry’s expression. “Let’s just hope your mum’s clock doesn’t count that as ‘mortal peril.’”

She slapped his arm playfully. “Don’t get too cocky now Potter or I’ll have to make _you_ scream.”

Harry’s grin only widened. “Bring it on, Weasley.”

Well, he asked for it. Her energy returned, Ginny tackled Harry, using the full weight of her body to force him onto his back and straddle him. She herself tightly against him, reveling in the feeling of nothing but naked skin under hers. She claimed his lips again, desire rapidly filling her once more. She’d experienced so many of her deepest fantasies today, but the most important was still to come.

“I want to feel you inside me,” she whispered to Harry. No response was necessary, she could feel his cock twitch against her stomach, but he nodded anyway, his eyes filled with more excitement and affection than she’d ever seen.

Her mind filled with enough nerves and anticipation to make her burst, Ginny lifted her hips and took hold of Harry’s cock to position it at her entrance. It took a bit of adjusting to get the angle right; the slight curve in his length making it necessary for Ginny to prop herself up on his chest. At last, though, she felt the tip begin to slide into her.

What followed was an intense, torturously beautiful descent into pleasurable madness as Ginny slowly took the rest of his length into her body. She paused frequently, giving herself plenty of time to adjust to his width. Harry didn’t rush her, but his hands gripped her hips so tightly she wouldn’t be surprised if she had bruises later. All through it, she couldn’t take her eyes off the rapturous expression of pleasure on his face. Only when her hips finally met his was she able to comprehend the enormity of what was happening.

She was having sex with Harry. After years of wanting and hoping and despairing, her fondest dream had _actually_ come true. She was having _sex_! With _Harry_! The man of her dreams was _inside_ her right now! It was almost too much to take, except that as the slightest twinges of discomfort began to fade, she started feeling an overwhelming _need_ to move.

It started with a gentle rocking, getting used to the sensation before she felt brave enough to really start moving. Harry’s hold on her waist somehow tightened and a small gasp escaped her. She could barely comprehend the incredible sense of _fullness_ that accompanied the slow slide of his cock in and out of her. At the same time, she knew her pace must have been maddening to Harry.

“Sorry I can’t go faster,” she breathed.

The look Harry gave her was beyond incredulous. “Are you joking? Gin, this is the most amazing thing ever! Are you okay?”

She nodded fervently. “Better than okay. You feel incredible inside me!”

As if to underscore the point, she felt him twitch excitedly at her confession, causing her to let out a squeal that would have mortified her in any other circumstance. At the moment, however, she could care less. The only thing that mattered was the rise and fall of her hips on Harry’s lap.

She couldn’t describe either of their movements as graceful. No matter how much either of them had studied or heard about sex, there was no way to learn _this_ except by doing. They fumbled a few times trying to get a rhythm down and Harry slipped out of her once or twice while trying to help her lift her hips. Each time it happened though they just giggled to each other and carried on. So while it was a little awkward and uncertain, Ginny thought it was perfect.

Eventually Harry got the hint that he could touch as much of her as he liked, and his hands wandered all over her back and arse before settling on her tits. For Ginny it felt like she was being worshipped, and she encouraged him by moaning freely.

She had no sense of how long it might take her to come just from riding Harry, nor was she even sure she _could_ , but at a certain point she became aware of the difficulty Harry was having. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was furrowed like he was concentrating. With yet another rush of adrenaline and smug pride, Ginny realized that he was struggling _not_ to come.

Well she couldn’t have that now, could she.

“It’s okay,” she said, leaning down to brush his lips. “You don’t have to hold back.”

Harry’s eyes flew open and he looked almost frantic. “Gin?”

Ginny played her last card, the one she’d been saving ‘til the very end. Placing her mouth right against his ear, she whispered, “I _want_ you to come inside me, Harry.”

It worked beautifully. Harry cried, “Oh fuck!” and, with sudden, astonishing strength, grabbed her arse and yanked her down on him, burying the entirety of his length inside her.

Ginny cried out in shock and not a small amount of excitement as he started emptying himself in of her. She could feel every twitch, every marvelous pulse as he filled her with his second orgasm of the day. It was nothing like having an orgasm of her own, but in a way it felt just as magnificent. The look on Harry’s face was transcendent and she drank in his pleasure like it was the last thing she would ever see. He was coming for _her_ , because of the pleasure _she’d_ brought him.

She’d never felt sexier than in that moment.

She didn’t make any move to get off him, even after he’d stilled and begun to grow soft inside of her. She just lay on top of him, basking in the feel of him.

Eventually, Harry recovered enough to encircle her with his arms and bury his face against the top of her head.

“Sorry I didn’t, you know, last longer,” he muttered.

Ginny raised her head long enough to give him her fiercest look. “Harry James Potter. Whatever you do, for the rest of your life, don’t you _dare_ apologize to me for what just happened. Ever! That was the single most wonderful, joyous experience of my entire _life_. And I will not have you ruining it with your bloody hero’s complex. Is that clear?”

Harry nodded sheepishly, looking suitably cowed.

“Good.” She laid her head back on his chest, mollified. “Glad we got that settled. ‘Cuz when I tell you to come inside me, you bloody well better come inside me.”

“Yes ma’am.” She could hear a touch of humour returning to his tone and she smiled in reply. “And while we’re being honest, it was the best experience of _my_ life too. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you, Gin.”

Despite her timidity when she was younger, Ginny was not inclined to blush. But she felt herself turn a deep scarlet at Harry’s words. She tucked her head under his chin, feeling like the silly schoolgirl with a crush once more. Except somehow this was real, not one of her fantasies.

She had no idea how long they laid intertwined, languidly enjoying just being close to one another.

“So,” Harry said at one point, “what should we do the rest of the day?”

“Well you better not be expecting to fuck me again,” Ginny remarked. As much as she’d enjoyed it, she was definitely starting to feel a bit of an ache between her legs. “I think I’m pretty well worn out.”

She felt him smile. “Fair enough.”

Before he could say anything else though, Ginny flashed him a wicked grin. “Although, if you get randy, I’m happy to suck you off again.”

Harry laughed, but she didn’t bat an eyelash. His laughter faded to a look of suspicious incredulity. “You’re joking with me?” He sounded suddenly uncertain.

She quirked an eyebrow before finally rising and stretching her arms high, pushing her breasts our prominently. “You’ll just have to ask and find out.”


End file.
